Walkthrough Chapter 01
Walkthrough: Chapter 01: The Beginning The game starts with a nice opening on how the hero ended up in the Digital World. There's nothing really important about it. You will wake up some time after the opening, and then an Agumon will talk to you and become your partner. Two questions for now, the first is your name. The second is your Agumon's name. Tip: Press Select twice to use English dialect. Some more dialogue with Agumon and then you'll have two options. Pick the first and Agumon will show you where the city is. Your first battle is against a corrupted Gabumon. Here's a map on how the options you're given in-battle work. Number 1: Use any technique. Number 2: Use an item. Number 3: Run. (Can't be used in this battle). Number 4: Run away from target. Number 5: Use move with highest MP. Number 6: Use move with lowest MP. Number 7: Guard/Block. Number 8: Look at target. Tip: You can change the camera mode by pressing either L or R. | Boss: Corrupted Gabumon | | | | HP: 1000~ | | | | Techniques: | | | | (1): Sonic Jab | | (2): None | | (3): None | | | | Money: 150 | | | | Strategy: | | | | Keep using Spit Fire until he falls down like a fly. | | | There will be more dialogue once you've beaten the Corrupted Gabumon.You'll get two options during the dialogue, I'm not sure what each's function is, but I picked the first. Now go to File City, and there will be some more dialogue and other options to pick. Explore File City when you're done and train yourAgumon. Round up and balance his statistics in-order to get a fierce Greymon who'll serve as your first Champion in the game. When you've gotten Greymon, go back to Train Plain, where you first fought the Corrupted Gabumon. Talk to him, and then a battle shall commence. You'll win with ease, since you've a Champion now. Like always, pick the first option to recruit him. He will run the bank now in File City. Go back to File City, enter Jijimon's House and access the computer in the back, then click the first option. Type-in these passwords to get a supply of items that are useful in the beginning: Note 1: The (*) mark indicates that the item is in-battle only. Note 2: Go to your and Date Settings and set the date forward one year to use most of these passwords | CODE | WHAT IT PROVIDES | EFFECT OF PROVIDED ITEMS | = tkjdk5d2 | HP Floppy x10 | Recovers Digimon's HP by 500 kskedirt | MP Floppy x10 | Recovers Digimon's MP by 500 6941dlol | Double Floppy x5 | Recovers Digimon's 1500 HP & MP * kajasdlp | Revive Floppy x5 | Revives Digimon with 1500 HP & MP |* igvjp1am | HP Chip x3 | Increases Max HP by 500) 4163a5s5 | MP Chip x3 | Increases Max MP by 500) ldptogbj | Offense Chip x3 | Increases Max Offense by 50) | | kfgimkko | Defense Chip x3 | Increases Max Defense by 50) || jesia4gb | Speed Chip x3 | Increases Max Speed by 50) || lajsd885 | Brains Chip x3 | Increases Max Brains by 50 | jajfismd | Meat x10| Make | Digimon a bit full dsjmvd4d | Porta. Potty x10 | "Release" anywhere xmxlrfki | Auto Pilot x10 | Teleports you back to File City laseow45 | MGreymon DV Item | Lets your Champion DV to MGreymon Here's a trick on how to get a strong Ultimate right in the beginning. Use the stat-increasing items on your Greymon, and then use the digi- -volution item on your Greymon. Now you've got your first Ultimate. Once you're done, it's time to recruit Digimon.